


The Cabin In The Woods

by NathNala



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Dark Raleigh, Dark storie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, non Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathNala/pseuds/NathNala
Summary: Ahora Hermann lloraba mientras lo miraba preguntándose que diablos le pasaba al otro, estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza y ahora quiere que vaya con el como si nada. No respondió. Solo lo miraba mientras lloraba silenciosamente y con su otra mano agarraba su bastón, el cual levantó para pegarle mientras el otro aún lo acariciaba.Pero no pasó nada, el otro fue más rápido y cuando vio el bastón de reojo lo tomó y le pegó con el fuertemente en las costillas.- ¡Te dije que te quedaras quieto maldita sea! Nos vamos a ir ¡ahora!





	The Cabin In The Woods

Era viernes en la tarde. Dos de la tarde para ser exactos. Sin embargo, el día estaba oscuro y solitario, y en esa soledad, se encontraba Raleigh Beckett, planeando a quien cogerse mientras veía las noticias en el televisor de su hogar.

Su hogar no es más que una casa estilo victoriana de dos plantas, muy lujosa y con un pequeño jardín en la parte de atrás, aunque la verdad es que esa era simplemente una fachada, su verdadero hogar nadie lo conocía, esta era una cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque. La construyo ahí para evitar ser fastidiado por las personas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo le gustaba estar solo, aunque también le servía para cumplir todas sus perversiones y nadie se daría cuenta.

-...Se reporta una fuerte tormenta...

Sonaba desde el televisor en las noticias, eso lo puso de mal humor porque estaba excitado y no le daría tiempo decidir a quien llevarse a la cama con esa tormenta avecinándose.

Su mente comenzó a divagar hasta que un recuerdo de cierta persona le llegó a su mente: Hermann Gottlieb, el pequeño y cojo florista del pueblo, siempre tan correcto, amable. Le daban deseos de romperle la cara por su maldito comportamiento de señorito correcto. Raleigh y Hermann son tan diferentes y gracias a eso siempre chocaban, el no soporta a Hermann y este tampoco a el. Sin embargo, no es eso lo que le llevó a recordarlo en ese momento sino su pequeño cuerpecito de piel blanca que parecía ser muy suave, su hermoso pelo negro que le tapaba la frente y su naricita que solía respingarse un poco cuando se enojaba, su cuerpo menudo y delgado compensado por una estatura de tan solo 5'2 pies, pero sobre todo ese culo que tuvo la dicha de apretar una vez en una de las tantas ferias del pueblo.

Las ferias del pueblo son normalmente para que las personas vayan a divertirse, por lo tanto las tiendas siempre ponen un puesto y la tienda de flores tampoco es la excepción, así que mientras estaba en el puesto de alcohol ubicado en una esquina del camino de tierra que había entre los puestos, bebiendo y desnudando chicas con la mirada junto a sus amigos, vio de reojo como Hermann se bajaba en cuatro para buscar algún objeto que se había caído, y ahí lo notó, un culo tan perfecto y erótico como el pecado mismo. No lo había notado hasta ese día y al estar anonadado viendo ese hermoso culo no notó como su amigo, lo miró y sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Hey Raleigh, por qué no vas a molestar un rato al gatito cojo, se ve que se te está ofreciendo.

Raleigh miró a su amigo y se preguntó si había sido tan obvio, pero lo que más le preocupo fueron sus ganas de ir allá y bajarle los pantalones para empotrarlo ahí mismo, nunca había cogido con un hombre, aunque jamás se limitó a pensar en que si algún día alguno lo atraía se lo cogería pero jamás pensó que ese día llegaría y menos con el odioso de Hermann.

\- Tendré que ir a molestarlo un rato, tengo mucho que no lo fastidio- dijo con una sonrisa presumida.

Dejó su cerveza y se puso en marcha a fastidiar al florista.

Cuando llegó, pudo observar como Hermann ya había encontrado el objeto que no era más que una diminuta maceta de porcelana. Hermann estaba teniendo problemas para pararse ya que el dolor en la rodilla, que le hacia cojear, le impedía ponerse en pie sin dificultad y justo cuando iba a tomar su bastón alguien se lo arrebata y le dice:

\- Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña gata en celo con su culo al aire para que el mundo lo vea, debo decir que se ve exquisito y eso que llevo un buen rato observando a las zorras que pasan por aquí y ninguna lo tiene tan bien como el tuyo.

El florista se puso rojo de la vergüenza y la ira al escuchar eso y cuando levantó la vista del suelo era el, el fastidioso chico malo del pueblo, no lo soportaba, es solo un inútil hijo de puta.

\- Vaya, pues miren a quien tenemos aquí, al estúpido perro rabioso y bueno para nada que solo sirve para causar caos en el pueblo y denigrar a todo el mundo, eres un maldito cerdo.

Raleigh solo se rió sardonicamente y luego lo levantó del piso de un solo tirón lastimandolo en el proceso, lo tomó por la cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho extremadamente fuerte, luego acercó tanto sus caras que los pies de Hermann dejaron de tocar el suelo ya que el era muy bajito y Raleigh media 6'3, al estar ya bien cerca Raleigh le dijo casi en un murmuró con sus ojos oscuros de la lujuria y enojo.

\- Cuidado con como me hablas, maldito gato cojo porque se mil maneras de romperte y ahora se una más - en ese momento mientas Hermann intentaba ocultar su miedo con su respiración entrecortada aprovecho para apretarle fuertemente las nalgas y se despidió diciéndole.

\- También puedo romperte el culo que está muy firme y redondo por cierto.

Luego lo dejó sobre el mostrador de su tienda y se retiró. El florista aun petrificado y nervioso se sobo su trasero y enojado le gritó al otro mientas este se iba.

\- ¡Eres un pervertido desgraciado!

Se lo iba a coger. Lo cogería tan duro que en vez de cojo, será invalido por una semana, ni siquiera podrá estar de pies, tendrá que estar acostado boca abajo con el culo tan dolido que aun con su virilidad fuera de él, sentirá el vacío de tener a su gran pene bien adentro.

Con eso en mente, se paró del sofá y fue a prepararse para ir a su cabaña del bosque y acomodarla para el y el pequeño odioso pero sexy florista del pueblo que se llevaría a la cama aunque sea a la fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Hermann preparaba su tienda para cerrarla a causa de la tormenta además de buscar provisiones en el minimercado del pueblo.

La tienda era color verde pastel y tenia un gran ventanal por el cual se podían observar las hermosas flores que estaban en un mostrador justo en frente de este. Fuera de ella había una pequeña carreta con cuatro ruedas de color marrón, decorada con flores y sobre ella habían muchas macetas de flores.

Esta tienda había sido inaugurada por el, luego del fatídico accidente automovilístico en la ciudad que lo dejó cojo, así que decidió mudarse de ahí y a un pequeño pueblo.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta Hermann ya tenia todo listo, solo faltaba entrar la carreta y podría cerrar su tienda e ir a casa, así que salió de la tienda y se puso a acomodar la carreta para entrarla. Estaba tan ensimismado en esta tarea que no escuchó el motor de la camioneta acercarse a su tienda, solo escuchó el portazo de una puerta estrellándose el cual lo asustó mucho pero no tanto como cuando levantó la vista y vio quien se acercaba hacia el, Raleigh Becket.

Por más que Hermann pusiera cara de que no le tenia miedo la verdad es que Raleigh lo asustaba, y mucho. Es que con esos músculos, gran altura y verdes ojos que parecían penetrar tu alma quien no se asustaría, si ese orangután le golpeaba de seguro que estaría muerto en un segundo pero desde lo que le dijo eso en la feria estaba más asustado. Había visto la virilidad de ese hombre un día que coincidieron en el baño de un bar, Raleigh estaba muy borracho así no se dio cuenta de que quien estaba en el otro urinario era el, y Hermann no pudo evitar que su mirada bajara ahí para verificar si es cierto lo que dicen las chicas del pueblo acerca de que lo tiene grande y vaya sorpresa se llevó, no era solo grande, ¡esa cosa era enorme!. Por lo tanto luego de lo que pasó en la feria y recordar lo enorme que Raleigh tenia el pene, temía por su vida y por su trasero.

Así que le hizo caso a su instinto, ignoró a Raleigh, soltó la carreta y a paso rápido intentó entrar a la tienda, logró entrar pero antes de cerrar la puerta el otro le dio un fuerte empujón que lo tumbó al suelo y también entró.

\- ¿Intentando escapar de mi?- dijo con una sonrisa. Como si segundos antes no lo hubiese casi matado de tan fuerte empujón.

Adolorido y todavía en el piso, Hermann lo miraba con odio intentando esconder su miedo.

\- Lárgate de mi tienda y déjame en paz!, ya está cerrado y no quiero problemas.

\- Problemas? Pero si yo no vine a buscar problemas, a menos que ese sea tu nombre.

\- Qué?

\- Vine a buscarte a ti gatito cojo, estoy aburrido y creo que podríamos pasar un buen rato.

\- No voy a ningún lado contigo, no somos amigos, lárgate ya estúpido neandertal!. - dijo mientras intentaba mantener la calma pero en el fondo estaba petrificado.

De la cara de Raleigh desapareció la sonrisa la cual fue suplantada por una línea recta y ojos llenos de ira.

\- No te pregunté maldito estúpido, vas a venir conmigo quieras o no!

Hermann se asustó mucho al escuchar eso e intentó pararse del suelo pero el otro le agarró su mano izquierda, la cual estaba adolorida porque cayó sobre ella cuando fue empujado, lo levantó de un tirón y lo arrastro hasta el mostrador en donde lo volteó y lo empujó bruscamente contra este luego lo tomó por el pelo fuertemente y le estrelló la cara contra el mostrador de manera que quedó acostado de frente con su torso y pecho aprisionados ente Raleigh y el mostrador, con cabeza hacia un lado, Becket aprovechó y se apegó de tal forma que el florista sintió su virilidad contra su trasero y vio su cara acercarse hasta la suya.

\- Escúchame muy bien, no vas a volver a hablarme así porque si lo haces voy a romperte la cara, ¡¿entendiste?!

Hermann estaba tan asustado que hasta se le hacía imposible ocultarlo, en especial con el dolor que sentía en su cara al ser estrellada contra el mostrador y en su cabeza al tener la gran mano del otro apretando de se cabello tan fuerte que le arrugada la cara del dolor.

\- Por favor!, solo déjame en paz, no le diré a nadie, solo déjame ir.

\- Oh, mi pequeño bebé, no tengas miedo- decía mientra quitaba la mano de su pelo y empezaba a acariciar los lados de su torso con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha acariciaba su cara- solo me exalté, perdóname mi pequeño gatito, pero no me gusta que me hablen así, solo quédate quieto mientras te llevo conmigo y todo saldrá bien, ¿de acuerdo?.

Ahora Hermann lloraba mientras lo miraba preguntándose que diablos le pasaba al otro, estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza y ahora quiere que vaya con el como si nada. No respondió. Solo lo miraba mientras lloraba silenciosamente y con su otra mano agarraba su bastón, el cual levantó para pegarle mientras el otro aún lo acariciaba.

Pero no pasó nada, el otro fue más rápido y cuando vio el bastón de reojo, lo tomó y le pegó con el fuertemente en las costillas.

\- te dije que te quedaras quieto maldita sea! Nos vamos a ir ahora


End file.
